Key Scotland (Imp1)
Starting with map key "Scotland" presents a player with a lot of hills - "all Hills", according to Joe. The key appears on a list in gamefaqs "Contributed By: TheLastNight and Snuff-A-Luff" A bit of an exaggeration, Joe - but there's a close resemblance to "Nepal" if you imagine most of the mountains replaced by hills. Useful tiles (Ignoring bare plains, fish, swamp, and potential coal and iron; first line are accessible by human players before you can put rail into hills; second line are the later ones; note that AI nations can build ports on hills and even mountains from the start of the game) ;/Red/ (Kem) :2 grain, 2 fruit, 3 wool, 1 hardwood :1 fruit, 2 beef, 7 wool, 2 scrub ;/Orange/ (Devron) :1 grain, 2 fruit, 1 beef, 2 cotton, 6 wool, 1 hardwood :3 fruit, 3 beef, 4 wool ;/Blue/ (Zimm) :3 grain, 4 beef, 1 cotton, 2 wool, 3 hardwood :1 fruit, 1 beef, 1 cotton, 4 wool, 1 hardwood, 1 scrub ;/Purple/ (Patagon) :2 beef :9 wool ;/Cyan/ (Haxaco) :2 fruit, 2 wool, 2 scrub :1 grain, 2 fruit, 1 cotton, 12 wool, 2 scrub ;/Green/ (Ordune) :1 grain, 1 fruit, 1 cotton, 6 wool, 2 hardwood :1 grain, 2 beef, 9 wool, 1 hardwood ;/Yellow/ (Deneb) :2 grain, 1 beef, 5 wool, 1 scrub :3 grain, 2 fruit, 1 beef, 9 wool ;Totals :9 grain, 7 fruit, 8 beef, 4 cotton, 24 wool, 7 hardwood, 3 scrub :5 grain, 9 fruit, 9 beef, 2 cotton, 54 wool, 2 hardwood, 5 scrub Blue, with 7 extendable food (more grain, and more "fruit plus beef", than any other) plus some bare plains and fish, must be the favorite starter. Give it a go (or try /Purple/ on "Introductory" level!) then check out the MNs. /Blue/ Capital in south-east on bare plain with grain farm and 3 fish. (Can't build on the grain farm because the MN shares the only water and you must have "uncontested" access to water.) Start rail N-E, and prospect hills around the timber to see whether you want two depots or just one on that line initially. On Normal level you have 10 fabric, 8 paper, 24 lumber, 19 steel, 5 clothing, 5 furniture, 20 food. Start six buildings. Order 2 Indiamen. Bid for food (for your fruit-eaters), cotton, wool, timber. Offer 1 each of clothing, furniture. Reserving two paper for Miner, use remaining paper for training (expert first). Farmer and 2nd Engineer can come later. For continuation, see /Blue/ subpage. Minor nation exports and notes (order roughly west-east with a bit of curling) Minor nation analysis Each of the 16 has coal, iron, and wool. Only 5 have more iron than coal: may be worth selecting Only 3 have cotton, all in 3rd or 4th place, and they have no timber; may be worth later consulates if nobody else interested. Only 7 have timber (with Sindel probably having most); there will be stiff competition for these, and we should be in there. In #1 position, four have wool, two have iron, one has coal. Kessel, Pont, Pram, Sindel could be a good first-turn batch, for timber and a variety of top products with medium-to-low chance of early invasion. Of course, that may depend on which nation is most likely to invade. Kessel is tempting. Horses None? Category:Map keys (Imp1) Category:Game reports (Imp1)